A Day in Marine Biology
by Munk
Summary: We've taken matters into our own hands and gave the Z gang a taste of a day at our school


Si' down ya dipstick!", said the pudgy man to the little guy. Vegeta stared blankly at Mr. Zies...'Zies', as they all called him. Goku laughed as he heard this exultation. He preoccupied himself with a weather magazine as Bulma masticated gum ferociously trying to fight off boredom. Piccolo slept in the back of the room as usual while Krillon attempted to flick a paper "football"((you know, the stupid triangles)) while Gohan held up the "goal post"((you know, the 2 thumbs and index fingers straight up)). Then came   
the dreaded moment, Zies began his notes.  
  
"Roman numeral one: Fish. Big A: You catch them in the ocean."  
  
Zies began to rub his face in a contorted manner, giving him the appearance of a sharpei. His words became more muffled and the children began to fear he was dieing.  
  
Goku decided these notes weren't worth taking and continued to read his magazine, completly entranced by the circulation of the clouds over the eastern hemisphere.  
  
"Little one: You can bait them with the following. Little A: shrimp. Little B: squid. Little C: worms."  
  
He placed his hands over his head now, and began to sway to the sides, leaning his head back. He sounded more then ever as though he were having a heart attack.  
  
Vegeta, the foremost expert on fishing, felt he couldn't handle the monotony of his Marine Biology teachers voice and began to draw a picture.  
  
"Big B: You can eat them. Little one: You can baste them. Little two: You can fry them. Little A: You can fry them in olive oil. Little B: You can fry them in corn oil. Little C: You can fry them in vegetable oil."  
  
Zies rolled his eyes up, looking annoyed... then began to flutter them. He wasn't annoyed or trying to woo a student, he was merely being Zies.  
  
"Roman numeral two: General Facts."  
  
A painful moan prevailed thourghout the class room. Zies sneared at them, this was where he had the upper hand. He held up some referals and waved them around, drawing an effective silence over the room. A chunk of Russian Thistle((tumbleweed)) rolled by.  
  
"Again, Roman numeral two: General Facts."  
  
Goku felt as though he would start to cry. Vegeta looked up disdainly at Bulma, looking for some support from her but she was still entertained with her gum.  
  
"Big A: Fish are edible. Big B: Fish are you're friends. Big C: Fish have fins. Big D: Fish are edible. Big E: Fish swim in water. Big E: Fish are edi-"  
  
Goku decided enough was enough,he jumped out of his seat yelling "Sir you already said that!"  
  
"Shut up you big dummy, or I'll give you a refferal."  
  
A small girl named Chichi, known all over the school for her pan pipe expertise, felt she just couldn't take it anymore, stood up and left. Zies watched her, jumped up quickly and yelled out after her "Si' down ya dipstick!!! Si' down or I'll kill you" The girl started to cry and and ran back to her seat.  
  
Zies pulled out a blank referrel and began to scribble on it, then tucked it under his grade book.  
  
"Roman numeral two: General Facts"  
  
Goku stared at Zies wide-eyed, he was still standing but it seemed he was being ignored. "But sir...!" Zies looked up at him, giving him a cold stare. "Si' down or I'll give ya a refferal"  
  
Goku sighed and sat back down, the battle would turn out futile anyways.  
  
"Now ya dummies, it's time for a quiz."  
  
No one dared moan, they knew better when it was quiz time.  
  
"Number one: ..." He laughed evilly "Huhuhuhuhuhuhu" He glared at them all with an evil smile. Vegeta gulped in fear.  
  
"Number one: write all you know about squid"  
  
Goku leaped out of his seat again "But sir! We didn't go over squid today!"  
  
Zies stared blankly at him "Si' down and write your answer!"  
  
"But sir!!!"  
  
"What's your name so I can give you a refferal?"  
  
"But sir, you've had me in you're class for 5 years, I'm your best student... you don't know my name?"  
  
"What's your name so I can give you a refferal and a lunch detention ya big dummy?"  
  
Goku sighed and sat back down again, trying to recall the little he knew about squid.  
  
((The following happens almost at the same time but we'll take it one person at a time.))  
  
Now the authors take a trip to Vegeta's paper. There's detalied explination about squids, their origin, their geno species, how they come from evolution, and a diagram of a squids body.  
  
Krillon stared blankly at his paper, not understanding.  
  
Chichi coninued to cry in the back of the room, many knew she was traumatized  
for life.  
  
Bulma applied her lipstick, not really careing about the stupid quiz.  
  
Gohan peeked at Vegeta's paper but couldn't make out the handwritting... he didn't understand.  
  
Only a few moments after he had told Goku to sit down((he did in his own way)) he took out his fog horn, stood up, made his way over to Piccolo and blasted it in his ear. Piccolo flew out of his chair and landed in Willoughby's Extra Credit room.  
  
"Pass in your quizes!!" Zies pointed dramaticaly at Oolong "collect the papers ya big dummy"  
  
Zies went back to his desk, gave a toothy smile waiting for the papers. Once they got to him he began drawing big zero's on the paper while singing his rendition of "Zero" ((goes along to the old Disney Zorro melody, he inserts his own words to the rythm while he fails people.))  
  
Then suddenly, release. The final bell rang. The period was over!!  
  
Everyone stood up, ready to leave, but Zies had other plans. "Si' down!"  
  
Goku had a total fit, "But sir, it's lunch time!"  
  
"Si' down or I'll give ya a referral!"  
  
Goku felt like crying. Piccolo, having recovered from the Extra Credit room, limped back in and sat down.  
  
Then the authors walked into his class, dumb smiles on their faces. Munk handed Zies a dollar, grabbed a doughnut and waited for her change. "Two doughnut girl?" She glared at him, sighing patiently "one sir."  
  
He handed her the change then turned to Mel. "Hey Betty, go make me some copies".  
  
"But sir, I'm not in your class"  
  
"Shut up ya dummy," he waved his hand to the rest of the class "you can all go now"  
  
Everyone jumped up and flew out of the class, few remaning. Goku strolled up to Zies's desk where Vegeta, Munk, Mel, Bulma, and Piccolo were waiting for him. "Sir, what did I get on my midterm?" The rest stiffled a giggle, they knew he'd asked about 15 times today. "Get outta here ya dipsticks!" countered Zies.  
  
They fled in a scurry.  
  
Ten miles away from our destination.....  
  
A young couple walks down the beach, rejoicing that the story has ended.


End file.
